Otra Pesadilla
by Danni.Ohla
Summary: La Historia Continua. Nuevos Personajes y Aventuras


La herida en mi nuca despedía sangre a chorros, podía sentir como caían las gotas de esta al suelo, haciendo un leve sonido que me perturbaba y me consumía con relación a todo el silencio que me rodeaba. Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, no sentía mis piernas ni mis brazos, pero podía sentía como mi corazón latía entrecortadamente, también podía pensar, aunque me perdía, mi estado de conciencia iba y venia. Por mi mente paso el hecho de que mi destino era morir allí, nadie podía escucharme si gritaba y a nadie le preocuparía mi estar en este lugar. Lo mas seguro era que todos estuviesen cenando, disfrutando del banquete, pero no uno cualquiera, esa noche era especial para todos. Para mi era más que especial, era fundamental e imprescindible, el problema era que había fallado y ya no podía hacer nada. El gran comedor estaba muy lejos y las probabilidades de que alguien estuviese caminando por los pasillos mientras el gran evento se llevaba a cabo eran casi nulas. Intentaba recordar quien me había hecho aquello. Era inútil, recordaba que estaba lavándome el rostro con agua muy fría. El sonido del agua rebotando en el lavabo difumino el ruido que debió haber hecho mi atacante al entrar. Lo último que podía recordar era una fugaz sobra negra que levantaba su brazo y empuñaba algo en su mano. No pude ver que era, pero al sentir el golpe caí desplomado al suelo y pude ver unos tennis blancos, ya grises por la mugre.

Justo antes de perder la última gota de esperanza que aun residía en mí, escuche unos pasos. Eran apresurados y firmes, de repente se detuvieron. Debí saberlo, ya estaba comenzando a delirar, mi subconsciente necesitaba saber que no iba a morir. Pero algo me decía que no me moriría, podía escuchar la respiración de alguien afuera, escuchaba como alguien reprimirá su llanto. Trate de mover un poco la cabeza, era por mi sangre. La sangre que brotaba de mi nuca salía por debajo de la puerta hacia el pasillo. Quizás la persona que estaba afuera estaba segura de que yo ya había muerto, tenia que hacer algo, pero estaba inmóvil. Luego de unos segundos supe que no tenia que hacerlo, alguien desde afuera estaba haciendo girar la manilla, estaba a salvo o al menos eso creía. Quien quiera que fuese, tenia miedo, ese alguien abría la puerta lentamente, con recelo, aun no podía verle, se escondía. Escuche un grito ahogado, esa escena debía de ser espantosa, mi sangre ya se había regado por gran parte del baño.

-Aux… Auxilio –Dije en un suspiro entrecortado casi inescuchable.

-ALBUS!

Era una voz femenina, la voz de un ángel. Susan había llegado en el momento justo. Sentía como se horrorizaba, hasta podía imaginar la expresión en su rostro al ver el mío ensangrentado. Ella corrió hacia mí, trate de sonreír, pero el dolor no me lo permitía. Ella lloraba, me sujeto la cabeza y trato de levantarme. Era imposible, yo era mucho mas alto y ella no podría conmigo.

-No puedo dejarte aquí… Buscaré ayuda!

Negué con la cabeza pero ya era tarde, Susan había salido corriendo del lugar a zancadas. No tenia idea de a quien traería, quizás a un profesor o a algún alumno tal vez. La realidad era que seria muy difícil, todos estaban en el Gran Salón y sacar a alguien de allí seria sospechoso, el hecho de que ella misma no estuviera ahí causaría sospechas. Pasaron tres minutos, parecían una eternidad, pero el sonido de pisadas irrumpió el silencio y me devolvió la lucidez. Era Susan de nuevo, acompañada por James, su hermano. Se había acabado, James contaría todo a su padre, y este se enfadaría mucho. Antes de empezar el curso Albus había prometido no meterse en problemas y lo que le había ocurrido ya era un problema muy grande. James me miro fríamente, sabida que estaba molesto, pero no dijo nada.

-Hay que llevarlo rápido a la enfermería, ya ah perdido muchísima sangre! –dijo Susan horrorizada

-Ya me explicaras que ah pasado Albus –Dijo antes de que yo pudiera mediar alguna palabra para disculparme –Vamos Susan, tómalo por el brazo izquierdo, yo por el derecho, cuando cuente hasta tres lo levantamos. Tenemos que movernos rápido la cena esta por acabar y no pasaras muy desapercibido con esa gran herida.

Susan asintió al mismo tiempo que me tomaba por mi brazo izquierdo colocándolo por encima de su hombro. James hizo lo mismo.

-1, 2 y tres!

Ambos se levantaron a la vez que mis pies rozaban el piso. Trate de mantener la cabeza hacia tras para disipar el dolor. Caminaban con algo de dificultad evitando la sangre regada por el piso. James abrió la puerta con su pierna, los tres salimos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. La herida aun no cerraba, podía ver el brazo empapado de Susan y las mangas rojas de James, era deprimente. No podía esperar contarles lo que me había pasado, James no me creería nada, pero Susan si, o al menos eso esperaba yo. Mo conocimiento iba y venia al tambalearme en los brazos de James y Susan.

-Resiste Al! Estamos cerca…

-Si, estas muy cerca de morir, lo que tienes en la cabeza te resultara minúsculo comparado con lo que dirá Papá. Quisiera no decirle Albus, pero me hizo prometerlo y lo sabes.

Yo entendía, justo antes de empezar el curso Papá y Mamá habían hecho jurar a James que los mantendría informados de todos los sucesos ocurridos en el colegio. Al principio me pareció muy extraño, eso no lo hicieron años antes. Poco después me dejo de importar, lo mas seguro era que su intuición paterna les dijera que iba a meterme en problemas. Era una promesa de Padres a Hijos.

-Tienes que decirles todo? –Reclamo Susan –No podrías solo decirles que se golpeo la cabeza en el baño de prefectos y ya?

James negó con la cabeza con mirada severa, Susan entendió y no insistió mas. Ya habíamos llegado, justo delante de nosotros estaba el gran retrato de La Dama Gorda, sumamente veterano, había estado allí por años. En ese momento intente recordar la contraseña pero fue imposible. Me alegre de que James y Susan fueran Griffindors.

-Papas Saladas… -Dijo Susan en un susurro

La Dama Gorda sonrió e hizo un ademan de aprobación a la vez que se apartaba para dejarnos pasar a la reluciente y acogedora Sala Común. No tenia mucha gente, todos estaba extenuados debido al día tan ajetreado, al parecer todos los profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para mandar tantos deberes como podían imaginar. Todos estaban dormidos para bien de nosotros, ya que un chico con una herida en la nuca de seguro que llamaría la atención de todos. James y Susan me recostaron en el sillón que se encontraba en todo el centro de la ovalada habitación. Susan encendió la chimenea haciendo un giro de la varita.

-No podemos llevarlo a la enfermería… Harán preguntas –Reflexiono Susan

-Tienes razón, pero hay que hacer algo. No se curar heridas, bueno nunca eh tenido que curarlas! Mama sabe hacerlo…

-Yo puedo hacerlo… Mi padre es doctor muggle me enseño a suturar heridas, metió algunas cosas para eso en mi bolso antes de venir, le dije que no serviría de nada, iré a buscarlo.

Susan nos dejo a James y a mí solos, sabría que vendría un regaño con todo lo que me merecía. No tenia idea de que iba a decirle, quisiera no recordar nada de lo ocurrido, pero sabia lo que me paso, recordaba cada paso que di, de alguna manera me lo sonsacaría todo, de nada serviría fingir.

-Bien Al, por donde quieres empezar… ¿Por el hecho de que no estabas en el banquete? ¿O prefieres decirme quien te ataco primero?

-Puede ser después, me duele mucho la cabeza! –Le dije tratando de amortiguar un poco la situación

-Como quieras de igual forma tendrás que hablar

Eso me daría mucho tiempo para inventar algo convincente. No podía decirle a James que una sombra negra me había casi matado. Mientras Susan volvía, James bostezaba continuamente, se veía muy cansado y demacrado. El siempre había sido un chico muy vivaz, pero desde el comienzo del año su carácter había cambiado. Supuse que seria por el cercano rompimiento con su novia Amelia. Recuerdo ese día, tuvieron una fuerte discusión, fue dos días después de empezar el curso. James hablo con ella luego de reunir todo el valor necesario y le dijo que ya no estaba funcionando, ella dijo algo sobre otra chica, el lo refuto y terminaron gritándose. Ahora se evitan todo el tiempo, el lado bueno de todo es que ella esta en Ravenclaw, eso eliminaría las miradas incomodas en la Sala Común.

Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando Susan llego con un bolso repleto de objetos médicos. Cuando dijo algunas cosas me imagine algo como un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Pero eso era un quirófano entero metido en un bolso.

-Déjame ver la herida… -Dijo Susan acercándose a mi y tomando mi cuello con cuidado con sus manos envueltas con guantes de látex

-Siento que no deja de sangrar!

-Y no lo hará, no si no te coso la herida. James, quien le hizo esto no estaba jugando –Suisan se inclino mas para ver con mejor claridad mi herida –Es una herida profunda, y por el tipo de cortadura, te lo hicieron con una daga. No recuerdas quien fue?

-Para nada

-Entonces hay alguien en el colegio que quiere asesinarte?

-Eso parece –Intervino Susan –Te pondré anestesia local, no sentirás nada, solo adormecimiento bien?

-Ah? –Lo admito, estaba asustado, nunca me habían hecho algo así. Se veía horrible, las agujas no son las cosas más agradables que eh visto en mi vida.

James rio por lo bajo, sabia que estaba asustado, era la misma expresión que adoptaba cuando Mamá enloquecía. Susan no espero a que estuviera preparado, ya era muy tarde y no quedaba tiempo. Tomo una inyectadora pequeña de la mesa, introdujo la aguja dentro de un envase muy pequeño lleno de un liquido blanquecino. Tomo una pequeña cantidad de este líquido con la inyectadora. Sin pensarlo pincho en una zona cercana a la herida, sentí como si una abeja me hubiese picado, pasaron unos segundos y ya no sentía nada, solo esa sensación de adormecimiento de la que había hablado Susan. En ese mismo instante comenzó a coser con una aguja e hilo de sutura, lo hacia lentamente para no equivocarse. James miraba atentamente a Susan, no dejaba de hacerlo, eso me incomodaba un poco pero dejo de importarme luego de los dos primeros puntos.

-Listo! Tienes suerte de tener el cabello largo, así nadie lo notara. Trata de dormir de lado para que la herida no pegue de la almohada.

-Seguro… Gracias! Eres toda una doctora… iras a San Mungo Verdad?

-No me gusta la medicina Al… Ve a dormir, tienes que reposar mucho

-Adiós James…

Camine lomas rápido que pude para dejarlos solos, no era algo que estaba imaginando, ellos se traían algo. Estaba decidido a averiguar de que se trataba. Subi una escalera empinada de espirar que llevaba hasta arriba de la torre. El cuarto de los chicos era mas pequeño que el de las chicas y los hombres no podían entrar a la habitación de ellas pero las chicas si podían invadir nuestra privacidad y eso a estas alturas de la vida no nos incomodaba en lo absoluto. Entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta haciendo el ruido suficiente para que Susan y James escucharan. Luego la abrí con cuidado para que no se percataran de que aun no me había dormido.

-Que piensas de todo esto? –Pregunto James

-No lo se, es muy raro la verdad. Te pido que creas en lo que te diga Albus…

James no respondió a esto, puede escuchar cuando uno de los dos se tumbo en el sofá, conocía ese sonido, este estaba tan destartalado que a cualquier aplicación de fuerza emitía un sonido parecido al de una puerta que rechina.

-Supe que tu y Amelia ya no…

-No quiero hablar de eso, me deprime.

-Crees que halla sospechado algo? Por algo dijo lo que dijo no?

-No creo, Amelia es muy hermosa, pero no muy lista´

-Y si alguien nos vio James? Eh escuchado cosas, en los baños de las chicas… Hablan de una supuesta venganza…

-Ya te lo dije, no es muy lista. Además hay miles de chicas en el colegio a quien yo podía gustarle…

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, cuando podemos, ya sabes formalizar esto?

-Aun no. No has escuchado lo que acabo de decir? Esa chica aun no lo ah superado James!

-Y yo te dije que ella no haría nada contra ti. Y si lo hiciera, prometo estar ahí para impedirlo.

-Igual prefiero esperar

-Sera como tu digas


End file.
